


Szemtől szembe

by sooriginal



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mao POV, Mental Instability
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooriginal/pseuds/sooriginal
Summary: Bring me back another dayI have a lot of the deepest liesI lost shine to find the wayDon't be left alone againSave me by yourselfDestroy the weakness and survive in your sigh...(sadie - face to face)





	Szemtől szembe

_Nem történik velem semmi,_  
_nincs velem semmi,_  
_és tulajdonképpen én semmilyen nem vagyok._  
_Nem tudtok rólam semmit. Próbáltátok már egyszer is más szemszögből nézni a dolgokat? Képzeltétek már más helyébe magatokat? És te, te bele tudnád egyáltalán képzelni magad az én helyembe? Szerintem te tudnád a legkevésbé, M._  
  
_Én semmilyen nem vagyok számotokra._  
  
-visszhangoznak a szavai bennem, úgy kattognak a fejemben, mint egy rossz óra.  
  
  
Nem bírtam ki, hogy ne mondjam el Mizukinak, miket vágott a fejünkhöz Aki, a ma reggeli stúdiófelvétel közben. Ha én nem, másnap Kei biztos beszámolt volna neki is az ominózus jelenetről, amikor basszerosunk majdnem rávágta a zongorát az ujjaira, mindössze azért, amiért megpróbálta jobb belátásra bírni.  
  
\- Mi ez a baromság? Ezek kétségtelenül csak egy mélydepressziós ember gondolatai lehetnek - kommentálta Mizuki, miután szó szerint idéztem neki Akit. Ő mindig ennyire tényszerűen kezelt minden dolgot, aminek kicsit is köze lehetett bármilyen mentális betegséghez.

\- Lassan el kellene már sétálnia egy jó pszichiáterhez.  
  
\- Ezt mondanád meg pont így neki - sóhajtottam - Minimum leszedné a fejed, a legrosszabb esetben pedig otthagyna a zongorás próba kellős közepén. Mint ahogy engem is.  
  
\- Megint nem bírtátok felvenni? - Mizuki úgy rám kiabált, hogy ültő helyemből majdnem leestem a kanapémról - Én ezt egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni. A harmadik nap, Mao, a harmadik napot cseszitek feleslegesen!  
  
\- Lazíts - hajoltam közelebb hozzá és azon imádkoztam, hogy csak ne ordítson tovább a fülembe. Átöleltem a nyakát és egy kis puszit nyomtam ajkaira, remélve hogy ettől majd megenyhül.  
  
\- Végül is, nem a te hibád - súgta már kedvesen affektálós hangon a számnak, és lágyan a hajamba markolt. Tudtam, hogy mindig sikerrel járok nála, ha nyugtatóan közelítek hozzá, ilyenkor teljesen elszállt belőle az utolsó csepp méreg is, viszont közvetlenül miután lenyugodott, át is váltott a kicsit sem romantikus, ragadozó üzemmódjába. Tűrtem, ahogy végigdönt a kanapén, és annyira gyors mozdulatokkal nyúl a pólóm alá, hogy levegőhöz se jutok.

\- Aki tehet mindenről. Az állandó csúszásainkról… Szerintem persze a legnagyobb baja, az egyértelmű depressziója mellett, hogy túl régóta nem szeretkezett senkivel. Vagy mégis, de jó ideje nem szopták le rendesen az tuti - morogta, amikor a fogaival már az alsómat ráncigálta le rólam.  
  
Mizuval az ilyen és ehhez hasonló kis afférjaink már csaknem természetesek voltak, annak ellenére, hogy nem igazán volt a kapcsolatunk mibenlétének pontos definíciója.  
  
Legjobban úgy fogalmazhatnám meg, hogy használtuk egymást. Nekem jó ideje nem volt már senkim, leszámítva pár rajongólányt, neki meg amellett, hogy mindig volt valami aktuális modell vagy modellalkatú alibi barátnője, szüksége volt erre. Szüksége volt rá, hogy bizonyos időközönként megdugják, ha nagyon nyers akarok lenni, és most hagy legyek nyers. Pontosan az volt köztünk, amiről a fanok álmatlan, nedves éjszakáikon fantáziálnak, hogy van köztünk. Csak talán egy kicsit kevésbé érzelmes stílusban.  
  
\- Van egy ötletem! - Mizu a térdén ugrabugrált az ágyamon, persze még meztelenül, én pedig már lefekvéshez készülődtem, elképesztően fáradt voltam. Nem sok kedvem volt végighallgatni, miféle hülyeséget talált ki már megint. Valamiért természetesnek gondolta, hogy ma ismételten nálam tölti az éjszakát, és én ilyenkor rendszeresen ráhagytam mindent, csináljon, amit akar. Amúgy sem szerettem egyedül aludni. Ha még hagyott is volna néhanapján aludni…  
  
\- Mondjad, egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy fenomenális ötlet - fúrtam a fejemet a nagypárnámba és éreztem, hogy hamarosan elnyom az álom.  
  
\- Holnap reggel korán bemegyünk, még mielőtt beérne Aki. Viszünk egy jó nagy adagot a kedvenc sütijéből, tudod, az a kókuszos csokis…  
  
\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz - ásítottam, a szemeim már leragadtak. Nem értettem, miért kellene nekünk ilyen formán kedveskedni Akinak, mikor nem mi vagyunk azok, akik nem megfelelőképpen viselkedtünk vele, hanem pont fordítva.  
  
\- Csak jobb kedve lesz tőle annyira, hogy legalább végig tudja játszani azt a nyomorult számot… Bla-bla-bla…  
Ennyire emlékszek még, a megannyi fontos közlendőjéből, amiket az éjszaka folyamán próbált volna megosztani velem.  
  
Nálam a fáradtság győzött, úgy aludtam reggelig, hogy engem semmilyen ágyúdörgés vagy nagyerősségű földrengés nem tudott volna kiráncigálni az ágyból. Semmi. Egyedül csak Mizuki csikizése.  
  
\- Ne már! - jajdultam fel, amikor a hatalmas kezei már mindenhol rajtam voltak, és a heves birkózás következtében leestünk az ágyról, én pontosan a fenekemre. Mizu lefogott, és a pizsamafelsőm alá nyúlva a derekamon simított végig azokkal hosszú és érdes ujjaival, a ponton, ahol a legérzékenyebb voltam. Hiába kapálóztam és már sírtam a nevetéstől, amikor váratlanul a nyakamat kezdte el puszilgatni, ahol szintén nagyon érzékeny voltam, de egészen más szempontból… Libabőr futott végig rajtam, az ajkai elérték az államat, majd a számat is. A merevedése egyenesen a térdemnek feszült, és a jobb kezével máris az alsóm derekával matatott… amitől végül is pillanatok alatt kijózanodtam.  
  
\- Na nem, ilyet nem játszunk, kora reggel - nyögtem fel, és ezúttal hagyta, hogy az arcánál fogva eltoljam magamtól - Mégis mennyi az idő?  
  
\- Fél nyolc - láttam rajta, hogy próbál nem teljesen csalódott fejet vágni, és engedelmesen lemászott rólam - Főztem kávét - Mizuki elkapta a tekintetét az enyémről, majd olyan mozdulatokkal, mint aki halálosan meg van sértődve, kivonult a szobából.  
  
_Miért van az, hogy mindig neki áll feljebb, ha nekem közvetlenül felkelés után, tekintve, hogy épp csak felkeltem, nincs hangulatom a keféléshez, ami egyébként is csak újfent elálmosítana? És miért akarja ennyire gyakran csinálni, velem? Mostanában talán túlzottan össze voltunk nőve, állandóan csak itt csövezik nálam és állandóan csak szexet akar... _gondoltam, miközben utánamentem a konyhába, ahol máris valami isteni illatok terjengtek. Rendkívül finom reggelit szokott készíteni, az egyszer biztos… Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mondhatnám meg neki, hogy most már kicsit sok lesz a jóból. Mizuki úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna öt-tíz perccel ezelőtt, evés közben elégedetten, tele szájjal mosolygott rám, és végre teljesen fel volt öltözve, bár nem tudom, hogy volt képes összeszedni magát és még tálalni is a kaját, a kávét ennyi idő alatt. Örök rejtély maradt számomra.  
  
  
A stúdió felé menet a kocsiból még felhívta a cukrászdát is, ahonnan megrendelte Aki sütijét, összesen tizenöt darabot, amit azért én enyhén szólva túlzásnak tartottam. Főleg, hogy amire beértünk, már a dohányzóasztalon volt a rengeteg édesség és Tsurugi már le is csapott rá, ott majszolta vidáman a kapucsínója mellé. Mizuki azonnal elrántotta előle az egész tálcát.  
  
\- Mit zabálsz te, idióta?! Ez nem neked van itt, hanem Akinak!  
  
\- Bánom is én! - vetette oda neki Tsurugi, és a nyakába kapva a gitárját átült az egyik keverőpulthoz- Mi az, hogy Akié az összes… Tudtommal nincs szülinapja - tette még hozzá bár jóval halkabban. Mizu szintén kicsomagolta a hangszerét és nyafogós hangon nekiállt magyarázkodni.  
  
\- Nincs, de olyan fura kedve van mostanság, úgyhogy Mao úgy gondolta, ha rendel egy adagot a legis-legkedvencebb macaronjából, azzal talán fel tudná dobni…  
  
\- Igazán rendes tőled, Mao-kun - hallottam meg közvetlenül magam mögött egy dörmögően mély hangot - De ha a múltkor figyeltél is volna rám, amikor erről beszéltem… akkor tudnád, hogy nagyon szigorú a diétám.  
  
A tetőtől talpig fekete ruhás, tarkóra kötött lófarkas Aki felém se nézve, úgy sétált el mellettem, mint egy árnyék.  
  
A zongorához ült, és elkezdett játszani. Nem találtam a szavakat. Olyan gyönyörűen átdolgozta az egyébként eredetileg nagyon is metálos számot, annyira, hogy azt hiszem, életemben nem hallottam még ennél szebb és szomorúbb dallamot. A végére, ahogy én is becsatlakoztam az énekkel, mindenki abbahagyta, amit csinált épp, hogy leesett állal bámuljanak minket.  
  
Akival egy pillanatra néztünk csak össze, egy kis mosoly bujkált a szája szélén, de a tekintete azzal a lendülettel vissza is változott pókerarccá amivel Mizuki hirtelen közénk ugrott.  
Olyan szorosan ölelt át, hogy majdnem megfulladtam.  
  
\- Ez nagyon szép lett, Aki - veregette meg aki vállát Tsurugi mire én is hevesen bólogattam, már amennyire Mizu szorításától tudtam.  
  
\- Bonus tracknek jó lesz... esetleg - közölte Mizuki, majd elengedett és Akihoz fordult, talán hogy őt is megölelje, de persze nem hagyta, rögtön felpattant a zongoraszékről, ami hangos csattanással dőlt el a parkettán. Keresztbe font karokkal megállt Mizuki előtt, de aztánchelyette először én szólaltam meg.  
  
\- Ez még tőled is övön aluli volt…  
  
\- Miért? Már ne haragudj, de egyáltalán nem illik bele az album koncepciójába, még outronak sem megy el - borzolt bele a hajamba gitárosunk, megint csak túlzottan intim jellegű érintéssel.  
  
\- Már megszoktam és elfogadom a döntésedet, szerintem sem illik bele - szólt Aki - Az övön aluli az az, Mizuki, amit most már napi szinten művelsz itt Mao-kunnal.  
  
\- Mit művelek?  
  
\- Rohadtul nem veszed észre magad, mondd? Szemérmetlenül belemászol a seggébe mindig, mindenki előtt, a fenébe is, itt, ahol nincsenek kamerák, előttünk - Azt hiszem, hatalmasra nyitottam a szemeim Aki őszinteségén, és egy kicsit elszégyelltem magam. Kicsit? Olyan vörös lettem, mint a rák. Mizuki is összehúzta magát és úgy hallgatta ezt a kitörést, mint valószínűleg anno az iskolában az osztályfőnöki figyelmeztetést. - És azt hiszed, ez csak engem zavar? Miért nem intézitek el egymást végre normálisan, otthon, lehetőleg, hogy más ne lássa?  
  
\- Szerinted mit csináltunk tegnap este?  
  
Mizuki pimaszul homlokára húzta a szemöldökét, és a mindentudó félmosolyára, amivel Akira nézett már nem bírtam tovább, jobbnak láttam, ha a tenyerembe temetem az egész arcom és elfordulok a falhoz.  
  
\- Undorítóak vagytok. Mindketten!  
  
Basszusgitárosunk ezután feltehetőleg kirohant a teremből, egy hangosan kopogó cipő pedig utána.  
  
\- Acchan! Várjál már!  
  
  
-Mao - kocogtatta meg a hátamat Tsurugi jó hosszú némaság után. Kétségbeesett arccal fordultam vissza. - Ne aggódj már, én eddig is tudtam rólatok és engem abszolút nem zavar… Mind megszoktuk már Mizukit, nincs semmi baj… - mondta nyugtató hangon. - Aki meg csak…Aki. Majd megbékél.  
  
\- Nem tudod te, hogy tegnap délután miket mondott nekem… néha nagyon ijesztő tud lenni. Mármint, ha még lenne is köztünk valami Mizuval, vagyis ha komoly lenne…úgy értem, nos, szerintem nem kéne ennyire felhúznia magát rajta. Vagy nem is tudom…  
  
-Az meg se fordult a fejedben, hogy talán féltékeny?  
  
\- Kire? Úgy érted, Aki féltékeny _rám? _Ránk? Vagy kire?  
  
  
_Képzeltétek már más helyébe magatokat? - _Kérdezte akkor. És én először gondoltam bele igazán, mit is érthetett ezen.


End file.
